You were always the one
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: Is your true love the person your with, the person you find, or the person that was always there? Massie Block is on a mission to find out. A story of love, friendship and betryal.
1. Summary

**Story Summary**

Massie Block has always spent her life searching for something different, something that would make her feel whole. Love always seemed to do that for her even if sometimes she did end up hurt she would never give up. She finally thought she found the perfect guy until the most unexpected person took her by complete surprise and made her fall for real. Now she's willing to do whatever it takes to make it work. Will it though? Or will she discover who her heart has always been meant to belong too?

This is a story of friendship, betrayal , and most importantly love.

Quick details:

1)Dempsey is Massie's boyfriend at the beginning.

2)Derrington becomes Massie's guy best friend eventually.

3)Landon is Massie's crush for most of the story (but not necessarily who she will end up with)

4)At the beginning Layne and Claire are Massie's best friends (one will betray her)

5)The Pretty Committee become Massie's true friends in later chapters.

6)All the other guys in the series are included in this story.

I don't want to give away too much but I hope you enjoy this story :) I had to restart the story due to writer's block on the other version but I hope you like it and I'm super glad to be writing stories again. Oh and if you hadn't noticed I changed my pen name again lol.


	2. field trip

**CHAPTER 1-Field Trip!**

**Massie's POV-**

"Haha ok well I'l talk to you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye" I said as I got off the phone with my boyfriend Demspey.  
>"Hey Layne" I said as I turned to my bestfriend who was sittin on my bed playin with Bean.<br>"Yeah" she replied

"Do you believe in luck?" I asked  
>"Um...sure" she answered "Why?"<br>"Well I mean I can't believe I'm dating Dempsey after all this time it has to be luck on my side" I replied as I moved over to sit next to her.  
>"You should give me some of that luck, for when your gone all next week and I have noone to hang with" she laughed.<p>

"I'm sorry, but that's your fault for not going to OCD with me" I replied  
>"I can't afford it, but anyways are you excited for the trip" she asked.<br>"Definatly, three days at the beach with my friends is gonna be awesome" I said with a smile thinking of how much fun me and Dempsey were gonna have.  
>"Too bad I wont be there" Layne joked.<p>

"Yeah that will make it tragic" I laughed "Wanna help me pack?"  
>"Sure, I've got nothing better to do anyways" She said as she jumped up and opened my closet.<br>"Layne, I seriously have like nothing to take with me" I said as I searched through my closet.  
>"Are you serious?" she replied "You have more clothes in one closet, than I have in my whole house"<p>

"Here, than you can have this whole side of the closet" I said pointing to the left side "I don't even wear that stuff anymore"  
>"Thanks Massie" She said<br>"Your welcome, hey what are bestfriends for" I asked  
>"Obviously to give there bestfriends new clothes" she said as she pulled stuff out of the closet.<p>

"Are you sitting with Dempsey on the way there" Layne asked while she sorted through the clothes.  
>"No, I promised Claire I'd sit with her" I replied.<br>"Oh well that's cool too" Layne said than picked up her cell phone to text someone back.  
>"Hey, I'm sorry that was Mom she said she's here and I have to go" Layne said.<p>

"Aww, well I'l text you tomorrow while I'm on the bus" I said as I turned and gave her a hug.  
>"Ok, good that will keep me distracted from school" She said as she returned the hug "Bye Massie"<br>"Bye Layne"

"Great now back to packing"I grumbled to myself

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"Massie wake up, its almost time to leave" my mom said as she shook my bed so I'd wake up.  
>"Seriously?" I asked "It's like 5:30"<br>"You have to be at the school at 7 now come on, get up!" she replied.  
>"Ok, ok I'm gettin up" I groaned.<p>

Mom joined me and Issac on are way to school. I guess since she wasn't gonna see me for 3 days, she wanted to say bye in person. Issac helped me get my luggage over to the teachers who we're loading them on the buses. I found Claire and waved at her. She yelled and said she was going to get are seat on the bus. I hugged mom and Issac bye and told them to send my love to dad and Bean.

"Claire!" I yelled as i pushed my way through the crowd of students on the bus to get to my seat.  
>"Hey Mass, be honest how bad do I look right now" Claire asked as I sat down.<br>"Claire, you look amazing as always" I answered as I gave my friend a hug.  
>"Thanks, god Massie how is it possible for you to still look like a 10 this early in the morning" she asked as she snacked on a granola bar.<p>

"I don't know. I just wanted to look good for when I see Dempsey" I said as I took a piece of her granola bar.  
>"Hey..." Claire joked "Is Dempsey on are bus?"<br>"I hope so, do you see him" I asked looking though the window.  
>"No, he's not behind or in front of us" she replied as she scanned the rows of seats.<p>

"EMAGAWD, Claire what if he's not on this bus?" I worried "I'm gonna text him"  
>"NO!" I yelled a minute later.<br>"What is it?" Claire asked "Do I have something on my shirt?"  
>"No, Dempsey...he's on the other bus" I whined.<p>

"I'm sorry, where are Alicia and Kristen" she asked.  
>"There on Dempsey's bus..." I complained.<br>"Oh, great so now who are we gonna talk to" Claire asked.  
>"Um...I don't know" I replied "I guess we'll just talk to whoever sits next to us"<p>

"Hopefully it'l be someone we actually like, oh hey where's Dylan?" Claire asked.  
>""Hey Massie, hey Claire" I heard a name say and I realized it Dylan.<br>"Found her!" Claire laughed.  
>"Hey come sit back here with us" I said pointing at the empty row next to us.<p>

"Thanks" Dylan said as she sat down "This is Kelly, from my art class" she said pointing at the blonde girl who sat next to her.  
>"Hey" Claire and I said at the same time.<br>"Hey" Kelly said.

Needless to say the bus ride was long as crap. Imagine 7 hours on a bus with nothing to do. Claire and I spent most of the time talking to eachother and Dylan and Kelly. We called Alicia and Kristen too. Of course i spent 90% of the time texting Dempsey til are cell phones went dead. I mean sure we stopped to visit historical sites, and I could hang with Dempsey there but still, it was seriously boring. Finally we got to somewhere intresting, a theme park they had arranged for us to visit.

"Dempsey!" I yelled as I got off the bus and ran to give my boyfriend a hug.  
>"Hey, I missed you" he said as he hugged me back.<br>"I missed you too" I said as I pulled away and grabbed his hand as we started to walk.

"So this is your girlfriend" I heard a voice say from behind me.  
>"Yeah this is Massie" Dempsey said as he stopped and turned around to face a dark haired guy "Massie this is my bestfriend Landon"<br>"Hey, Landon" I said as I turned towards him.  
>"Hey" he replied "You know Dempsey talks about you all the time"<p>

"Aww, you do?" I asked.  
>"Of course, gotta talk about my favorite girl" Dempsey replied.<br>"Yeah it gets annoying, after a while" Landon added.  
>"Well, I think its sweet" I laughed.<p>

"Good, hey do you mind hanging with Landon for a few minutes, I wanna catch up with the other guys" Dempsey said.  
>"Sure, no problem" I replied "I'l meet you in the arcade in a lil bit"<p>

"So Dempsey talks about me alot" I asked Landon as we walked into the arcade.  
>"Only all the time, he acts like your the greatest thing on earth" Landon answered.<br>"Well, that's really sweet of him" I said.  
>"I guess, so what lies has he told you about me" Landon asked.<p>

"Actually...he's never really mentioned you" I admitted "I didn't even know you guys we're friends"  
>"Bestfriends actually" he corrected me.<br>"Well, apparently not cause he never talks about you" I replied.  
>"Well if he ever quit talking about, his "perfect" girl maybe he would" he snapped.<p>

"I can seriously tell your gonna piss me off" I snapped back.  
>"Don't worry we shouldn't get along your my bestfriends girl, and a guys bestfriend and his girlfriend never get along" he replied.<br>"Good, cause I don't hang with losers" I said.  
>"And I don't hang with bitch " he laughed.<p>

"Did you just call me a.." I said.  
>"i didn't studder did I" he asked.<br>"Whatever" I said as I walked out to find Dempsey.

I could tell that me and this Landon character we're gonna have a very strange relationship. I could tell he was gonna annoy me, and piss me off to no end. My only question was why did I keep thinking about his gorgoues brown eyes?


	3. Fake it to make it

**Chapter 2- Fake it to make it.**

**Massie's POV-**

"Seriously, where is Dempsey at?" I mumbled to myself. I'd been waiting at least 30 minutes in the arcade for him.

"Massie, come play air hockey with me" Kristen yelled.  
>"Sure" I said<br>"Its not like I have anything better to do" I thought to myself.

I sat down my purse and joined in the game. Needless to say this was defiantly not my game, Kristen had me beat within 10 minutes. Finally, I heard Dempsey's voice from outside the arcade. He walked in with his group of friends.

"Hey Kristen Il talk to you later, I'm going to go talk to Dempsey" I said.  
>"OK, Il see you later" she replied as she headed over to the soccer video game with Claire.<p>

"Dempsey" I yelled to my boyfriend.  
>"Hey Massie" Dempsey said as he grabbed me into a hug, but eww a very wet hug.<br>"Dempsey, why are you all wet" I said as I slightly pushed him off me.  
>"Sorry, I was just on the bumper boats" he apologized "Now back to the hug"<br>"Oh, no I don't think so" I said as I moved away "This shirt is silk"  
>"Massie, come on it's just a shirt" Dempsey pleaded.<br>"No, later when your less...wet" I said.

"Aww is the princess scared of a little water" Landon joked as he interrupted our conversation.  
>"You know I would comment, but your not even worth my time" I said "Come on Dempsey"<br>"Wait where are we going" heasked.  
>"To play mini golf with Alicia and Dylan" I replied "Remember you promised?"<br>"No way, Dempsey's staying here were gonna play Guitar Hero" Landon interrupted again.

"Could you like stay out of my conversation" I snapped  
>"Come on Demp, lets go" Landon said.<br>"Dempsey, are you coming?" I asked.  
>"Massie...I'm sorry but I promised the guys" heanswered.<br>"Whatever" I said as I headed out of the arcade.

I found Alicia and Dylan sitting outside waiting for me. They were ready with are golf clubs and golf balls.  
>"Hey, where's Dempsey at?" Alicia asked.<br>"Inside, can we just not talk about him" I replied as I grabbed my club and ball from Dylan.  
>"Sure...come on lets go play" Dylan said.<p>

We headed up the hill to where the golf course was set up. I set up for the first hole only to miss the shot, but I managed to get it in after about three tries.

"Wow you were so not meant to play golf" Dylan laughed.  
>"Pretty people don't need to know how to play sports" I replied as I missed another shot.<br>"Someone loves themselves" Alicia commented as she made yet another hole in one.  
>"Seriously how are you making these shots" Dylan asked Alicia as she swung her club and instead of hitting the ball hit some old guys hat off.<p>

"OMG Dylan" I said as I fell down laughing.  
>"Oops...sorry!" she yelled at the old guy.<br>"So Massie seriously where is Dempsey" Alicia asked.  
>"With his stupid friends" I grumbled.<p>

"Oh yeah his best friend totally hates Massie" Dylan told Alicia.  
>"Well its not like I like him either" I said.<br>"You need to get along with him though" Dylan told me.  
>"Why would I ever wanna do that" I asked.<p>

"Because...Dempsey is your boyfriend and if you don't get along with his friend well who do you think he'll choose" Alicia asked.  
>"Me...obviously I mean come on I'm Massie freakin Block" I proclaimed.<br>"Yeah true..but haven't you ever heard that boys are like dogs?" Alicia asked.  
>"I thought girls were like dogs cause were bitches " Dylan joked.<p>

"Dylan..." I said.  
>"OK sorry" she apologized still laughing.<br>"So how are boys like dogs" I asked Alicia.  
>"Boys like dogs are loyal...well some of them" she said.<p>

"This is not the time to discuss your ex, I need help" I shouted.  
>"OK, OK what I mean is they will be loyal to their owner, but their own kind they will always be more loyal too" she explained.<br>"So basically your saying Dempsey is Massie's bitch" Dylan laughed.  
>"DYLAN!" Alicia and I yelled at her.<p>

"Sorry" she giggled.  
>"What am I supposed to do than" I asked.<br>"The only thing you can, get along with him" Alicia answered.  
>"There is no way I can do that" I groaned.<p>

"It'l be easy like you said your Massie freakin Block and I happen to know your a very good actress" Alicia replied.  
>"Yeah if anybody can fake that loser it's you" Dylan said throwing in her support.<br>"OK I'l do it but only for Dempsey" I said.  
>"Good now let's go the bus is about to leave and I already won" Alicia laughed as we grabbed our stuff and headed down to the buses.<p>

When we got on the bus we still had almost another hour before we would get to the hotel. Claire and Dylan both fell asleep so I grabbed my ipod and turned it up. As I closed my eyes I promised myself one thing "_I would not lose Dempsey over some wannabe. Nobody messes with Massie Block and her relationship. Landon is just a person and he could never replace me. Sure he's cute and kinda funny but I refuse to ever like him or ever be friends with him. I don't care about him...even if Landon did have the most gorgeous brown eyes."_


	4. Hotel Crazy

**Chapter 3- Hotel Crazy**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Alicia drying her hair. Seriously the school couldn't have at least gotten us suites?

"ALICIA" I yelled. "You woke me up"  
>"Sorry" she yelled back, but I could tell she thought it was funny.<p>

I looked over to my left and Dylan and Kristen were still knocked out.  
>"How can they sleep with all this noise" I thought to myself.<br>I walked over to the mirror, shoving Alicia a bit so I would have some room.

"Hey.." Alicia started to say.  
>"That's for waking me up" I laughed.<br>"Fine, are you the only one awake" she asked.  
>"Yeah, look at those two they could sleep through a fire" I replied pointing at our other friends who were asleep on their beds in a coma kind of state.<br>"Nah, Dylan will wake up once she gets hungry" Alicia joked.

"I'm hungry" Dylan groaned rolling out of bed almost a minute later.  
>"See I told you" Alicia laughed.<br>"Well than walk downstairs and get some food" I told Dylan.  
>"Yeah, maybe later that's kind of a long walk" Dylan said pushing her way to the mirror.<p>

"DYLAN" Alicia and I yelled.  
>"OMG!" Dylan yelled back.<br>"What are you guys yelling about" Kristen yelled. Apparently we had finally woken her up.  
>"I look awful" Dylan whined.<br>"Here put this over your head and no one will ever know" Kristen said as she walked in and handed Dylan a paper bag.

"Haha so funny" Dylan mumbled and threw the bag in the toilet.  
>"Hey! That had my lunch in it" Kristen yelled.<br>"Guess the sewer monsters will have a good lunch than" Dylan said as she started laughing.  
>"DYLAN, I'm goin to kill you" Kristen said as she began to chase Dylan around the room.<p>

"MASSIE, help me!" Dylan yelled at me.  
>"No thanks, my hair needs to be straightened" I laughed as I returned my attention to the mirror.<br>"AHHHHHH!" Dylan screamed a few seconds later.  
>"Whoa! What happened"I heard a voice say from the doorway, it was Claire she must have went to breakfast early.<p>

At that I just had to see what had happened. Dylan was lying in the floor and Kristen and Alicia were right beside her laughing hysterically.

"What did you do to her" I asked.  
>"She gave her a wedgie" Alicia managed to say without laughing.<p>

"OK, you guys are even now" I said trying to not laugh. "Now come on we have twenty minutes before the bus gets here"  
>"OK, OK. Kristen I'm sorry I fed your lunch to sewer monsters" Dylan said as she picked herself up off the ground.<p>

"It's OK sorry, your not gonna be able to sit for a while" Kristen laughed.


	5. Boys are so complicated

**Chapter 4~Boys are so complicated**

* * *

><p>"EMGAWD, why the hell are we on this stupid boat" I moaned.<p>

For some reason our school had decided it would be a great idea to take us on a 2 1/2 hour ferry ride, and I had come down with some serious sea sickness.

"Mass, are you sure you don't wanna go back down and sit on the bus with Dylan" Claire asked as she took a seat beside me.  
>"Claire, I can't I promised Dempsey I'd meet him up here" I replied.<br>"Yeah, but Mass your turning almost as green as your shirt"  
>"Kuh-laire, did I ask for your opinion!" I snapped.<br>"Sorry" she replied looking at the floor.

"No, look I know you want to help, but what I really need now is Dempsey" I said patting her on the back.  
>"OK, well do you want me to go look for him" she asked.<br>"I already sent Alicia and Kristen on a mission to find him" I replied "But do you think you could go get me a drink or something"  
>"Sure, I'l be right back" she said as she hurried off to the lounge.<p>

"_Beep, Beep"  
><em>My phone went off with a new text, it was a from my guy best friend Derrik Harrington. I had forgotten he had chose to go to Hawaii instead of our schools trip.

**Derrik: Hey Block :)  
>Massie: Harrington :)<br>Derrik: How's the school trip? Missing me yet? haha  
>Massie: Lol now how could I not miss my best friend? &amp;It's pretty miserable. On. A. Boat. Seasick :(<br>Derrik: Thought so. &I'm sorry, ur not busy cuddling with Demp?  
>Massie: I would be if I could find him...<br>Derrik: How dare he ignore my best friend, espically when ur sick.  
>Massie: I think he might be whis friends but I have Leesh and Kristen on the case  
>Derrik: Well I think it's pretty crappy he's ignoring u<br>Massie: Aww now don't be so protective, u know hes a good guy.  
>Derrik: Whatever, I still think you could do better.<br>Massie: Yeah right, like who?  
>Derrik: Umm...<br>Massie: That's exactly what I thought, hey il ttyl cause Leesh is here.  
>Derrik: Alright, bye Block.<br>Massie: Bye Harrington.**

"Leesh" I yelled to my friend as she made her way towards me "Where's Dempsey?"  
>"Well..." she started as she sat down.<br>"Well what where the hell is he?" I asked as I grew even more impatient.  
>"Okay, well here's the thing...umm Dempsey kinda can't come" she spit out.<p>

"WHAT?" I screamed.  
>"Mass, calm down" she whispered trying to keep everyone from continuing staring.<br>"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down? Why can my boyfriend not come up here to sit with me?" I whisper yelled.  
>"Well okay so you know his best friend, Landon right?" she asked as I retook my seat.<p>

"Yes, the arragont ass hole" I replied.  
>"Well apparently he's upset because he just broke up with his girlfriend, and Dempsey doesn't want to leave him alone"<br>"Wait, so your telling me his stupid friends relationship problem is more important than his own girlfriend?"  
>"Mass, I warned you that this would happen, boys are always more loyal to their friends"<p>

"Leesh, this is not some damn 'bros before hoes' crap, I need him" I whined.  
>"I know and I tried to talk to him but he just said you would be okay" she admitted.<br>"Well you know what, you can go tell him I said screw him and his crap" I yelled as I stood up "I'm going to the bus to sit with Dylan"  
>"But Mass.." Alicia yelled as I walked out of the room.<p>

I marched my way back down to where the buses were parked, and found my way to the back where Dylan was asleep in her seat.

"DYL!" I yelled so loud I'm surprised it didnt shatter glass.  
>"AHH" she yelled as she quickly jumped up and managed to hit her head on the roof of the bus "Oww..."<br>"Dylan, why are guys so stupid..." I mumbled as I curled up in my seat.  
>"Oh, geez I don't know,by the way I'm fine, thanks" she said as she sat back down.<p>

"Ugh!, Dyl this is no time to be selfish...I'm having a serious problem"  
>"Fine, what's wrong?"<br>"Dempsey...he's completely ignoring me for his stupid friend"  
>"Um, Mass I hate to bring this up but isn't that what Leesh told you would happen?"<p>

"Okay, I get it Alicia knows all, now moving on..."  
>"Well why is he ignoring you" she asked.<br>"Apparently poor lil Landon can't deal with his recent breakup alone"  
>"Um..what is he a chick" Dylan laughed.<br>"I know, my thoughts exactly that loser needs to man up" I replied.

"Well, maybe its time that Massie Block stands her ground and takes her rightful place beside her man back" Dylan announced.  
>"Your right Dyl, I'm not about to let this jerk think he can be more important than me" I said as I whipped out my phone.<br>"Who are you texting" she asked  
>"Leesh, you are going to go meet her, Claire, and Kristen"<p>

"Okay, but I dont understand why" she replied looking more confused than usual.  
>"You guys are going to hunt Dempsey down and bring him to me" I answered.<br>"Umm..."  
>"Dyl, he needs to know he can not diss Massie Block" I snapped.<br>"Fine, I'l find him Mass just go easy on him...he's just a boy" she replied as she went off to find the girls.

It seemed like I was stuck on that bus waiting forever, finally I heard the sound of the bus doors opening. A tall shadow was all I could see as the figure walked up the bus steps and sat down in the front row of the bus. I thought to myself why was Dempsey not with the girls, and why was he hiding in his hoodie? Enough of this, I got up and walked up to the figure.

"Dempsey" I yelled as I grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked it back.  
>"What the hell" the figure yelled as he stood up to face me.<br>"Landon" I screamed as I looked up to see my boyfriends best friend.  
>"I asked you a question" he replied angrily.<br>"Actually you just yelled at me" I spit back.

"Fine, what the hell were you doing a minute ago" he sarcastically replied.  
>"I thought you were Dempsey"<br>"Well obviously I'm not so why don't you go sit back down, and leave me alone"  
>"I would but we need to have a talk" I said.<p>

"What could we possibly have to talk about" he asked.  
>"We need to discuss how you are trying to steal my boyfriend from me" I snapped.<br>"Hold up, first off your boyfriend was my best friend, before you two ever dated" he replied "and well you know the saying.."  
>"Don't you give me some 'Bros before Hoes' crap"<br>"I wouldn't dare, MY best friend wouldn't like me calling you a hoe" he laughed.

"Look I really could care less what you think about me, all I care about is that you quit taking mine and Dempsey's time" I replied.  
>"If it makes you feel any better, Dempsey was looking for you a little while ago" he said finally giving up his egotistical act.<br>"Thanks, I would go look for him but the boat should be docking soon" I said as I sat down across from him.  
>"What" he asked as he noticed me staring at him.<br>"You just look sad" I said.

"That's what a breakup can do to you...but of course I wouldn't expect you to understand" he replied.  
>"Why not"<br>"Your dating a guy that worships the ground you walk on, what would you possibly know about heartbreak"  
>"I do understand...I've been there more than once myself" I admitted.<br>"That's hard to believe"

"Well it's true, and look even though I hate to admit it...you needed Dempsey more than I did" I said.  
>"Thanks, but I shouldn't have kept him from you"<br>"It's okay...look Landon I know we havn't gotten off to the best start but I really don't want you to hate me and resent me" I calmly admitted.  
>"Massie, I don't hate or resent you...true I think you are a bit bossy and bitchy..." he started "...but you make Dempsey happy and that's all I want for my friend"<br>"All I want is for me and Dempsey to have a chance, and honestly I'm not your biggest fan but you are a part of his life" I said.

"So are we calling a truce" he questioned.  
>"We don't have to like eachother, but I think it's best we get along for Dempsey's sake" I replied.<br>"So truce" he asked once again.  
>"Truce"<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip me and Landon kept to our truce and behaved ourselves. Surprisingly my hate for the guy went down hour by hour, he kept his distance and gave me and Dempsey are space. I let them have some guy time. Heck me and Landon even hung out together at a couple of the sites. By the end of the trip I was feeling as if maybe this three-way friendship might actually work out without anyone getting injured in the process. Maybe me and Landon could even eventually form a friendship. Hmm...who knows what could happen.<p> 


End file.
